1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to non-reclosable packages for products prejudicial to health, especially for pharmaceutical products. The invention further relates to processes for the production of such packages and for the packaging of products by such packages.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Increased demands are made on the safety of packages which are used for packaging products that are potentially detrimental to health, in order to prevent unauthorized removal of the products or to prevent any use thereof which is not as intended. Particularly in the packaging of medicaments it must be ensured by appropriate measures that the packaged product cannot be removed from the package by children. To this end, child-resistant packages of various types have been developed, and international standardised testing procedures have been introduced to test child-resistance (DIN EN 862, relating to non-reclosable packages for non-pharmaceutical products; DIN EN 14375, relating to non-reclosable packages for pharmaceutical products).
On the other hand, a child-resistant design must not lead to authorized opening of the package and to opening which is in accordance with the designated use being made unreasonably difficult. A child-resistant medicament package must be conditioned such that, for example, elderly people too are capable of opening the package by themselves and within a few minutes.